Natalia Vidal
Natalia "Naty/Nati" VidalMarco spelling Nati. is one of the students at On Beat Studio and is Ludmila's sidekick. However, she is more Ludmila's servant than her friend. She knows that Ludmila would betray her if there was something in it for her, but she stays with her anyway, hoping that it would help her become a diva as well. Natalia is portrayed by Alba Rico. Personality Naty is a nice girl but she keeps her true personality hidden in order to please Ludmila. She is fashionable and looks down on the other girls. Deep down, she is a very insecure girl who believes that the only way to success is to be part of the cool crowd. Naty is a good singer and dancer, but Ludmila doesn't let her shine as much as she could. Later in the series, she realizes what a horrible person Ludmila is and starts to slowly distance herself from her. She is also shown to be more sarcastic, speaks her mind more often and doesn't take the blame for Ludmila's mistakes anymore. She also starts to develop a crush on Maxi, and with the help of her sister Lena, Nati stops being Ludmila's sidekick. But when Lena leaves the studio, Naty goes back to Ludmila. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Naty acts like a bad person and she is part of the cool crowd along with Ludmila, Leon and Andres. She does everything that Ludmila says, she is her sidekick and is afraid to stand up for herself, because she thinks Ludmila will leave her and she will be alone. Part 2 Naty started to change in this second part, since Ludmila abandoned her. She started to be more independent and confident. She met Maxi and developed crush on him, but she couldn't tell him. She also made a big break after being chosen in "Talent 21". 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning if Season 2, Naty became more independent, and was even mad at Ludmila when she tried to break her and Maxi up, and she even yelled at her. They were still friends though, no matter what. She and Maxi also seemed to get a lot more closer, but once again, Ludmila was there to break them up, because she thought that if Naty gets a boyfriend, she won't have enough time for her; and she also needed help with her and Diego's plan. Part 2 At the end of Season 2, Naty and Maxi started dating and kissed three times. Also, she became friends with Violetta, Francesca and Camila and sang with them for YouMix. She and Federico also participated in the YouMix dance contest, but didn't win; but she and Federico still sticked as good friends and became closer, because Federico and Ludmila started dating and Federico always helped Naty. Relationships Family Helena Vidal Sister Lena is Naty's younger sister. At first, Naty was mad when Lena came to the Studio because singing is "her" thing. But later, Naty defends Lena from Ludmila and they become friends and spend much more time together than before. But then, Lena quits the Studio, leaving Naty lost, so she ends up going back to Ludmila. When their parents are away, Lena is the one trusted to look after Naty and make sure nothing happens to her, even though she is actually younger than Naty. Friends Ludmila Ferro Best Friends/Frenemies They are apparently best friends, but it becomes obvious that Ludmila doesn't care about Naty and treats her like a servant, not a friend. Naty isn't exactly fond of Ludmila either, but she stays with her, hoping that it would help her become more popular. Ludmila doesn't let Naty shine, as she wants to be the only star at the studio, and Nati begins to see this. She realizes that Ludmila is a horrible person and tries to distance herself from her. However, it is shown that Naty can't stay away from Ludmila for too long and will always come back to her no matter what. Naty's sister, Lena, comes and makes her realize that Ludmila is treating her like a servant. However, after Lena leaves, Naty goes back to Ludmila because she doesn't want to be invisible. Romances Maxi 'Boyfriend/Crush' Maxi feels bad for Naty when he sees the way Ludmila treats her. He comforts her when she is upset and tells her that Ludmila isn't worth any of her tears. They become closer and start to develop feelings for each other. But their relationship takes a turn for the worse when Naty goes back to Ludmila. Gustavo Former Crush Gustavo is the first guy that Naty falls in love with since the series started. Naty seems to like Gustavo very much, but he didn't feel the same way, he was just pretending to love her to get closer with Ludmila. Later on, Ludmila discovers that Naty likes Gustavo and that he just used Naty to get closer to her. Ludmila told Naty about it and she got really upset and annoyed with Gustavo. Trivia *She is from Spain and she came to Buenos Aires because her father is a diplomat. *She's not a bad person, but she is insecure and often can't find her way. *Nati has a great voice, but Ludmila Ferro never lets her sing, so most of the people don't know it. *It is mentioned in Episode 23 that she has a sister, which is later shown in the series. *Her sister's name is Helena Vidal (also known as Lena). *Almost everyone calls her Naty. *She doesn't hate anyone, except Napo (sometimes). *She can play the bass, piano and drums. *She hates being called Nata, but Ludmila usually calls her like that. *She currently has a crush on Maxi and vice versa. *She usually gets Ludmila water and anything else she wants; she tries to make everything look perfect, but that's never perfect to Ludmila. *She is very hardworking. *She thinks that Leon is handsome. *She's best friends with Ludmila Ferro and is also her sidekick. *When she is all alone she feels useless because she thinks that she is nothing without Ludmila. *She is a little socially isolated because Ludmila didn't let her spend time with other persons. *It's possible that she has a little crush on Federico. *She was chosen as one of the eight contestants for the reality show "Talents 21". *In the Dutch version of Violetta, she's called "Nadia". *The meaning of Natalia is 'born on Christmas day'.Meaning of Natalia. *She can't live without Ludmila.Camila vs. Naty * Ludmila mentioned that she has a dog. *Although she was never seen, Nati was mentioned in most of the Ludmila Cyberst@r webisodes. *She had a small crush on Marco when she first saw him. *She uploaded Ludmila's pig commercial to DJ's website. *She and Maxi held hands in episode 27 of Season 2. *Her sister, Lena, took care of her in episodes 51-55 of season 2 because sometimes she gets lost. *Maxi and Ludmila sometimes call her by her full name. *She is a good actress because she faked being scared to perform so Maxi would kiss her in episode episode 80 of Season 2. *Her dance partner for the YouMix dance contest was Federico. *There are two spellings of her nickname; "Naty" and "Nati". This is because of dubbing mistakes by Disney Channel and both sound the same anyway. However, she is most commonly referred to as "Naty". Gallery References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters